New World
by Th3 Unholy Trini3
Summary: On a voyage to a new land where he hopefully can start his new life in earnest, Eustass Kid, a blacksmith, is looking forward to living his life freely. He had never expected to wash up on the shores of an island he has heard nothing about. And things only go further down into a wild descent of magic and mayhem from there.


The morning had been crisp and clear when he had left the village, the early risers already becoming familiar with Law and greeted him cheerfully. It was common for healers to be treated with the utmost respect, especially along the more detached villages where they didn't have any local medical care, and Law had gotten accustomed to being treated well for the services he could provide. It didn't hurt that he was using Don's local homes wherever he traveled – it brought a sense of class all on its own.

Closer to the beach, though, Law could see the aftereffects of what had to have been a rather impressive storm. It hadn't hit the island, naturally, Don wouldn't be careless enough to let that happen; but the waters were murky and bigger waves were still crashing up on the pale sand, leaving their shadows to disappear more slowly after them.

Law had come out here to add to his herbs, but he found himself staring into the riled-up sea, sinking back into his memories. It made him think back to times he could barely remember – his own arrival at the island and the storm that had brought him. It had been so very long ago, and Law's life had changed drastically during the years that had passed – he was still alive, for one thing. So he didn't often reflect on that time. But there was something in the electricity still buzzing in the air, in the sound of the darkened sea that drew him in.

He noticed something in the water and took a step closer, frowning. It wasn't an animal, nor something thrown out by the villagers – they were never so careless. But it did appear to be man-made. His eyes trailed farther towards the east and met another piece of litter – maybe a barrel? There was more along that side of the waters, and Law started heading towards it. Perhaps there had been a shipwreck? It wasn't uncommon, but he hadn't stumbled on any in a long while.

* * *

Kid knew he shouldn't have gotten on such a shitty merchant ship. The crew had looked sketchy from the get go.

But as a blacksmith who had finally finished his apprenticeship, Kid needed to travel for a number of reasons. To spread his name and craft, find work, as well as eventually find a good island to settle down on.

That last one was unlikely, he wasn't the type to settle down easily.

But now none of that seemed likely as he was probably going to die because some drunken dumbass fell asleep at the helm and let the ship drift into what was locally well known as a ships' graveyard.

Kid had grabbed his satchel that carried all his things and rushed to find a lifeboat. Only to find the crew had already taken to them, along with only the richest clients, leaving the dregs to die.

Kid had avoided the screaming fools rushing around the ship and headed straight to the storage.

Without wasting time, he lashed himself to three barrels of supplies, tying them together as best he could before using a cannon to blast a hole in the side of the already sinking vessel.

The last thing he remembered before the barrels were swept out to sea, taking him with them, was the ship crashing into the thorny maws of giant rocks that encircled the ships' graveyard.

* * *

Kid woke up to a face full of sun and not knowing how much time had passed. His head was in agony and he could barely move his arms. He could at least feel sand beneath him, his back bare from having been woken in the middle of the night by the alarm.

He was laying on something metal, chunks of wood at his feet and he figured the barrels must have been destroyed by the ship and he was on top of whatever had been in them.

He tried lifting his head only to cough up a lung-full of water and his head screaming at him. Kid was able to tilt his head barely towards some sound coming closer.

He could make out some form standing over him just as he passed out.

Shipwrecks were not uncommon around the island because of all the protective charms and spells that were in place – it was a measure to protect it from outsiders, but also to protect the outside world from them. Law appreciated that – who knew what the world at large would do if they knew the kind of power that could be wielded? Don was too powerful for his own good, but at least he used his powers wisely.

Law had been a bit of a miracle – it was not often that an outsider would step on the island, and even less common for one to remain. Most would be purged of any memories and sent off to crash land on a different beach, never knowing they'd even found this place. It was a decent set-up that didn't allow for too many problems normally.

So when Law neared the portion of sand where most of the wreckage had washed up, he was surprised. The sight that greeted him was rather impressive, admittedly. There was a man. One with wild red hair, the lack of a shirt revealing an admirable physique, who was sprawled on a bed of gold coins and jewels, the waves lapping at his feet.

Law frowned a little, taking the last few steps faster when he noticed movement, but it was clear when he reached the outsider that he was unconscious. Law laid a hand on his neck, feeling the slow beat of his pulse under the skin. He was alive and didn't really seem that roughed-up, either. He had to get him to Shanks, then.

* * *

Kid groaned and turned over to get more comfortable, burying his face in the warm clean linens beneath him and sighed peacefully. This bed was more comfortable than any he had ever slept on, and the sea was smooth enough that he couldn't feel the slightest rocking.

Why _was_ the sea so calm? You would think with a shitty crew like this, that the ship would-

The ship.

Kid's eyes shot open and he tried to sit up, hissing as his head swam. His head was still sore but nowhere near as bad as it was when he had woken up the first time.

He looked down at himself and found he had been changed into fresh clean clothes, they were plain but it was well made enough to cost a pretty coin. The material alone was something he had never seen before, which piqued his interest, so it had to be expensive.

Kid looked up and saw he was in a room somewhere. Again, the furnishings were simple enough but everything was well crafted. He was starting to wonder if he had been rescued by a wealthy earl at this point.

Kid moved to try and get out of bed then hissed when he felt a pain in his ankle. It didn't feel broken but he probably wasn't going to enjoy putting weight on it. Most likely a sprain.

Fuck it.

Kid gritted his teeth and limped to the door. There were no windows and only a strong lantern to see by, but he made it to the door easily enough.

Then he tried to turn the doorknob.

Locked.

"What the hell?" Kid wanted to break the damn thing down, he did _not_ like being confined anywhere for any reason. But he was in an unknown situation, so it probably wasn't a good idea to piss off whoever had picked him up off the beach and saved his sorry hide.

So he cleared his dry throat, coughing a bit, then knocked. "Hello?"


End file.
